


Afraid

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Gabriel gets upset at you, causing you to be scared of him.





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a simple hunt, just some demons with Castiel and Gabriel joining you. However, you deviated from the plan when the number of demons was twice as much as you thought. The result was Castiel getting injured, making Gabriel take care of most of the demons.  
Once you reached the bunker, Gabriel took no time pointing out your failure. The brothers were grabbing their bags from the impala covered in sweat and blood. You looked the same as Gabriel yanked you aside. Your back was against the wall as you looked in horror at the angry archangel.  
“We had a plan!” He snapped, narrowing his eyes. “You could’ve got us killed! My brother got hurt because of you!”  
“I’m sorry, but the number of demons……”  
“Don’t use that as an excuse!” He punched the wall, leaving a hole in it. A shadow of his wings filled the space as his face twisted in a snarl.  
“Gabriel?” Cas’s voice occupied the tense silence. Gabe’s whiskey eyes went to his brother’s who was slowly making his way down the bunker’s stairs with Sam and Dean following him. “What are you doing?”  
Gabriel’s eyes flashed at you, clenching his fists. “Nothing.” He grunted, walking over to his brother. You stood there with wet eyes, staring at the guys.  
“You okay?” Sam came over to you looking tired. You gave a small nod, leaving the room, covering your face so they couldn’t see you cry.  
You sat in your room for most of the night, thinking over what had happened. Gabriel was right, it was your fault that Cas got hurt, but there were so many demons. You figured it was a good idea to change up the plan, to come at the side rather than the back to surprise them. Now the archangel was angry at you and he scared you with that close punch to the wall.  
It was around five in the morning when you emerged from your room to get something to eat. The fridge wasn’t as stocked full as before since the boys ate so much. You found a bowl and poured some cereal into it. You sat at the table, hearing footsteps coming behind you. Dean strolled in wearing a robe. He popped some bread into the toaster, acknowledging you at last.  
“You alright?”  
“Yeah.” Your voice was barely audible.  
“Look about Gabriel….” He sat across from you.  
“No need.” You brushed him off. “He was right.”  
“Shouldn’t have punched the wall though.” He got back up to grab his toast.  
You shivered at the memory. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine.”  
You both sat there, eating your early morning breakfast, enjoying the silence. Once finished you put the empty bowl in the sink. As you turned to leave, Dean spoke up again. “He’ll get over it. Gabriel I mean. He just needs to cool off.”  
“I hope so.” You said before heading back to bed.  
You woke up again a couple hours later. The clock read nine o’clock next to your bed. Sam and Dean were up looking at articles, probably to find a new case. They sure kept busy, sometimes it was hard to keep up with them.  
“This one doesn’t look good.” Sam was focused on his computer screen. Dean noticed you first, giving you a smile as you pulled out the chair next to him. “Check this out….I think we have a pagan god in Nebraska.”  
“Sounds fun.” Dean commented. “So, how’s (Y/N)?” His green eyes sparkled.  
“Slept alright.” You paused. “Just hope I don’t screw up again.”  
“Happens to all of us.” Dean rubbed your back in a brotherly way.  
“I think we might Gabriel’s help on this one.” You cringed as Sam spoke.  
“Again?” Dean didn’t seemed too pleased.  
“Yeah.” Sam’s hazel eyes glanced over you. “(Y/N)....sorry...I know he kind of….”  
“I can hold down the fort while you’re away.” You offered.  
“If you’re sure.” Sam closed his laptop.  
“I’m sure.”  
“Well, alright. Head out in an hour.” Dean got up, heading to his room.  
“Be safe.” You squeezed Sam’s hand.  
“You too.” 

The boys were gone two days before the phone rang with Sam on the line, stating they needed your help. Reluctantly you drove the distance, knocking on their motel room. Dean answered as Sam sat at the table, looking over some research.  
“Why do you need me so bad?” You walked over to Sam, looking down to some papers and books. Sam and Dean exchanged looks that made you nervous.  
“Bait cupcake.” Gabriel appeared, sitting on one of the beds. “Hopefully you can do that right.”  
At his presence you moved closer to Sam. “Shouldn’t be too hard.” You stated, not meeting the archangel’s gaze. “Pagan god has a thing for women?”  
“Oh yea.” Dean flashed you a smile. “Don’t worry we won’t let you get killed.”  
“That’s good, otherwise I’d come back and haunt you.” You smirked.  
“So, let’s this show on the road then.” Gabriel stood up, strolling over to the door. “Don’t got all day now.”  
“Alright.” Dean grabbed his gun and bag, heading out the door.  
The car ride was silent with you sitting up front next to Dean. Sam was stuffed into the back with the archangel. Apparently there was an old barn where people went to hook up and mess around, which also happened to be the pagan god’s hunting grounds. He typically went after women, leaving the men alone.  
Dean stopped a little bit away for you to hop out and head to the barn. They would be in the surrounding forest, waiting for your signal to rush in. The trek to the lonely barn seemed long and it was dark out, with trees blocking the night sky ahead. The small flashlight in hand didn’t provide much light, but you found the old broken down barn with no trouble.  
Grass and gravel covered the floors with some nails scattered about. The paint was peeling off and holes in the wall made the cool wind get in. Broken needles, beer bottles, and condoms littered the ground as you kept walking in further. You noticed a mattress in one of the corners of the barn. Oh, how romantic. You rolled your eyes at the stupid people who would dare to venture to this place.  
A rustle behind you diverted your attention. A large shadow stood in front of the entrance, slowly it stalked forward. You kept moving further back into the barn, making sure it couldn’t escape before the boys got there.  
It looked like a normal human. Tall like Dean with dark mop of hair and black piercing eyes with a scary smile. If you focused hard enough you thought you could see long black nails, razor sharp teeth and big stretched out eyes. When he was four yards away you let out the loudest scream you could. The monster didn’t seemed fazed by it, probably occurred a lot with his past victims.  
You screamed again, not hearing the boys. The pagan god was way too close for your liking. Without another thought you aimed and shot him five times in the chest area with your gun. He paused, checking himself over before letting out a low growl that made you shiver.  
You stumbled back, falling, but was caught in someone’s arms. Dean appeared in the doorway with a pine stake dipped in a virgin’s blood. Sam was probably near the side door, if you remembered correctly. That meant the arms holding you up were Gabriel’s.  
You crumbled under his touch, resting on the ground. Gabe pulled your arm, trying to stand you up again. “Just leave me.” You swatted his hands away.  
“Winchesters would kill me for that.”  
“I’m useless anyways.” Your eyes became wet. “I messed up.”  
“Oh, come on.” He transported you outside near the impala. Your back leaned against the door with the archangel standing in front of you.  
“What...what are you going to do?” You kept your eyes fixed on the stake in his hand.  
His gaze followed yours, looking a little bit taken back. “Are you scared of me?”  
You bit your lip, trying to think of how to respond. Slowly you nodded your head, staring at the ground.  
“Oh….” He said softly. “Look if this is about the other day…..I’m sorry. Things just got heated.”  
“You punched a hole in the wall.That could have been me.” You instantly regretted what you said.  
Gabriel dropped the stake, letting it roll away, as he placed his hands on your shoulders. “Look kiddo…..I’m sorry. Alright? I didn’t mean for things…..I know you made a mistake, but hey we all do. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” He let go of your shoulders as he noticed you were shaking from his touch. “Please don’t hate me.”  
“I don’t hate you.” You mumbled.  
He stepped back a little, running his hand through his golden hair. “What can I do to make things good between us? I don’t want you to be scared of me.”  
“You should go back.”  
“What?”  
“Sam and Dean. They might need you. You shouldn’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”  
“No. Not until things are good between us. Say something that I can do to make things better.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Come on, think.” You looked up at him, his whiskey eyes glowing in the dark. Something to the left of him caught your attention. You squinted your eyes to try to capture what it was.  
“Gabriel!” You tackled him to the ground as a knife shot through the air. The pagan god had found the two of you. You rolled off of him, grabbing the stake he dropped earlier and threw it over to him.  
“Thanks.” Gabe stood up, launching at the god with a snarl. He duplicated himself causing the god to be slightly confused, however his focused remained on getting to you. When Gabriel was knocked back, the pagan god charged over to you, but Gabe grabbed his ankle, pulling him to the ground. He climbed over him and plunged the stake into his heart from behind.  
You slowly got up using the car as support. Gabriel rushed over to you, checking for any injuries.  
“Not hurt I hope?”  
“I’m fine. Thanks.” You gave him a small smile. “Probably should go check the brothers.”  
“Okay. But if he somehow gets up, just keep stabbing him.” You giggled at his comment.  
“Sounds good.”  
A few moments later, the brothers were patched up thanks to the archangel and were back in the impala. You decided to sit in the back next to Gabriel, even though you still sat away from him. Once back at the motel, Sam and Dean headed to their room, while Gabriel held you up, wanting to talk more.  
“You still haven’t told me what to do to make it up to you.” You both sat on the hood of the impala.  
“Why do you care so much?” If you didn’t any better you swore the archangel blushed.  
“I just don’t want things to be awkward between us.”  
“Is that all?”  
“Well….” Gabriel tried to find the right words.  
“We’re good.” You paused to look up at the stars.“You saved my life and not just once.”  
“I promise it won’t happen again.”  
“And I promise not to screw up so much.” You agreed, hopping off the car. “Now that we got that settled….”  
“Wait.” He grabbed your hands, warming them up with his touch. “I just wanted to say…..” He gave you a shy smile. “....don’t get in trouble again. Saving your butt is a handful. I don’t like when you get hurt. I mean it.”  
“Okay.” You blushed. Gabe dropped your hands, pulling you into a hug. One hand went to the back of your neck as he kissed your forehead. His embrace was warm and comforting just like how you always imagined. “Should probably go to bed now.” You smiled after a few minutes.  
“Oh, of course.” He back away, brushing his golden locks. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.” You called back, heading towards your own room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Do you think about writing another part for “Afraid" ? I think it can continue. Just asking if you can write it. It would be great.  
> Warnings: Fluff, Mild Violence/Gore

“Gabriel. Could use some help right now.” You gritted your teeth as another demon launched at you. With a smooth side step you twisted around, slashing its back before plunging the angel blade into it.  
“You know a better nickname for you would be princess.” Gabe appeared behind you with his own blade in hand.  
“Why’s that?” A ring of demons surrounded you, sending you evil smiles.  
“Cause you are always in need of rescue.” With that you lunged forward, grabbing a demon by the collar, cutting his throat before turning to another. Gabriel was on his own dealing with three demons.  
Another demon came into vision as you kicked on that was sneaking up behind you. With quick work you killed the two, glancing over to Gabriel, finding him on the floor. Jumping over corpses you made it just in time to stop a demon from plunging an angel blade into him.  
“You alright there, princess?” You mocked, grabbing his hand to help him up.  
Suddenly you felt your body go cold as you stared down at your stomach, finding a silver blade sticking out from the side. Your knees collapsed under you as Gabriel shouted. You rolled onto your side, glancing up at the warehouse. The archangel snarled, wasting no time with the demons as he hacked them to pieces. You felt your body tremble from Gabriel’s actions, remembering that past incident that seemed so long ago.  
“Gabe.” You choked out, feeling warm blood spill out of you.  
His whiskey eyes were shining as he glanced over at you, seeming to be lost in thought. The image of you snapped him out of it as he rushed over, lifting your head up off the floor.  
“Hey. Stay with me now.” He brushed your hair out of your face, pressing two fingers to your forehead. The blade was removed and your wound was sealed up.  
“Thanks.” Your voice was still hoarse as you slowly sat up looking around the room. “Sure made a mess.” Gabriel chuckled, keeping a hand on your shoulder to keep you steady. You teased up, remembering his face when battling the demons. You rolled your shoulder back, brushing him off. “Thanks. Sure saved me there.” You stood up slowly, picking up your blade from the ground.  
“You alright?” Gabe followed you out to your car.  
“Fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” You tried to give him a smile as you slid into the driver’s seat. “Need a ride?” You offered, starting up the engine.  
“I’m good.”  
“‘Kay. See ya.” With a small wave you pressed onto the gas, leaving the warehouse behind along with the archangel.

You woke up covered in sweat as an image of Gabriel pinning you to a wall with his teeth bared like an animal. The covers were in a disarray as you climbed out of bed to get a drink of water to cool yourself with. You set the glass on your nightstand, sitting on the bed with your back leaning against the headboard. Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes, reminding yourself that Gabriel would never hurt you.  
Suddenly the bed dipped with a flutter of wings. You kept your eyes closed, knowing who it was. Gabriel moved to sit next to you, leaving some space in between.  
“(Y/N)?”  
“I’m fine.” You sighed, keeping your eyes closed.  
“Bad dream, hmm?”  
“I guess.”  
“Look at me.” Your eyes fluttered open, turning your head slightly towards Gabe. “Want to talk about it?”  
“It’s not your fault.” You murmured. “I just sorta had a flashback today….about that time when..you got upset. The look you gave those demons…..” You trailed off, looking down at the bed.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.” You sat in silence for a moment, before turning fully towards him. “Look, it was just a nightmare. I forgave you a long time ago, but...I just sorta had a flashback. Nothing to get all worried and sad over.”  
“Did I scare you again?”  
“What? No.”  
“(Y/N).” His whiskey eyes staring into your eyes. “Did I?”  
“A little.” You sighed. “But I’m anymore. I know you were upset at the demons and me being hurt. Looks like I can’t take care of myself.” You chuckled lightly, then stopped as you saw the expression on Gabriel’s face.  
“I can’t lose you.”  
“You won’t” You tilted his chin up, so he had to face you.  
“No, you don’t understand. I love you, cupcake. I can’t lose you to some stupid demons. I can’t lose you, period. I don’t think I have the heart for it.”  
“Gabriel…” His name trailed off your tongue as you kept eye contact with his sad expression.  
“I love you and….”  
You cut him off with a light kiss on the lips. “I love you too.” You confessed with a smile. Gabriel brought you close, nibbling on your lower lip, as your hands grabbed at his shirt. For a long time you held each other in a warm embrace with your lips dancing together. As you caught your breath, a yawn escaped your lips and Gabriel held up the covers for you.  
“Night.” You said facing the archangel with his hand on your waist.  
“Goodnight, cupcake.” His lips pressed against your forehead and you slowly drifted off.


End file.
